Quiproquos
by Miette Halia
Summary: Il peut y avoir certaines méprises sur ce qu'il se passe entre le colonel et Edward lorsqu'ils sont seuls ... Fic en construction, fautes corrigées.
1. Chapitre 1 : Sensibilité

Titre : **Quiproquos .**

Couple : **Roy x Ed**

Genre : **Humour et romance !**

Rating : **K (quelques sous–entendus mais rien de plus. Quoi que ... XD)**

-**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse Hiromu Arakawa, mais l'histoire m'appartient ^^**

- **Dans l'histoire, Hugues est vivant , les Homonculus et Scar sont dans la nature mais ne tendront pas de pièges ni d'attentats aux personnages. XD**

**En relisant cette fic, j'ai constaté avec horreur les horribles fautes qui étaient dissimulées un peu partout. J'ai donc décidé de réécrire les drabbles afin qu'ils soient plus agréables à lire, et mieux construit. Je compte continuer cette fic, donc attendez-vous à de prochains chapitres !**

**Bref, fini le blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! :D**

* * *

**Sensibilité…**

Chapitre 1 :

Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist, colonel et séducteur de renom a toujours été, malgré les apparences, un homme extrêmement sensible et attentif à ceux qui l'entourent .

…

A voir vos têtes, cela se voit que vous ne me croyez pas ! Au lieu de rigoler comme des baleines et de me prendre pour une hurluberlu qui raconte n'importe quoi, laissez–moi vous montrer que j'ai raison !

_**QG de Central , Bureau de Roy Mustang .**_

Edward, avec sa délicatesse et son calme habituel défonça… Euh … Je veux dire, ouvra la porte du bureau où le colonel était en train de buller… Hum ! De travailler ardemment sur ses dossiers.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye et Hugues n'étaient pas dans le bureau ce jour–là et heureusement parce que l'histoire qui va suivre est assez chaude... Enfin je veux dire qu'il y a une certaine tension sexuelle dans l'air et que... Ah mince. Ne pas dévoiler l'intrigue.

Bref je reprends.

Le petit blond, son rapport de mission à la main décida de réveiller le colonel… Non ! De l'aider à travailler, pardon, en lui donnant dé-li-ca-te-ment son paquet de documents sur le bureau qui en fait étaient plus jetés qu'autre chose…

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut et prononça quelque chose d'extrêmement étrange (probablement parce qu'il se croyait encore dans son rêve …)

_- Keskilia ? Les OVNIS ont atterris ?_

Edward soupira. Dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler son ''délire'', le colonel avait fait tomber la moitié des feuilles précédemment posées sur le bureau.

Le jeune alchémiste décida de se pencher pour les ramasser. Le Flame Alchemist, malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours dans le coltard, pu donc profiter de la magnifique vue s'offrant à lui; c'est-à-dire les sublimes fesses d'Edward bien moulées dans son pantalon en cuir qu'il a l'habitude de porter. Le pauvre (Ou chanceux tout dépend du point de vue) Mustang tomba de sa chaise avec toute la classe habituelle que ce genre de situation nous apporte, c'est-à-dire aucune, et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

-Ben Colonel, s'exclama le blondinet, qu'est–ce qui vous prend tout-à-coup ? Et pourquoi vous saignez du nez ?

C'est ainsi que Roy Mustang, le grand et puissant Flame Alchemist, colonel et séducteur de renom rendu l'âme à cause d'une hémorragie nasale.

Comme quoi la sensibilité peut être fatale.

* * *

Auteure : **Vous voyez que j'avais raison !**

Ed : **Non mais j'y crois pas ! En plus d'être un sale bâtard, c'est un gros pervers !**

Roy : **Non, mais je ne te permet pas Fullmetal !**

Ed : **Oh, vous, Hein, vous feriez mieux de la fermer !**

Auteure, ne faisant pas attention aux chamailleries des deux alchémistes : **Reviews ?**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Baume à lèvres

Titre : **Quiproquos .**

Couple : **Roy x Ed**

Genre : **Humour et romance !**

Rating : **K (quelques sous–entendus mais rien de plus. Quoi que... XD)**

-**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse Hiromu Arakawa, mais l'histoire m'appartient ^^**

-**Dans l'histoire, Hugues est vivant, les Homonculus et Scar sont dans la nature mais ne tendront pas de pièges ni d'attentats aux personnages. XD**

**Voici le chapitre 2 fraîchement corrigé ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Baume à lèvres… ?**

Chapitre 2 :

_QG de Central , Bureau de Roy Mustang._

Edward ne cillait pas . Il terminait de rédiger son rapport de mission assit négligemment sur un des fauteuils en cuir du bureau de son supérieur. Bien sûr, il avait déjà écrit ces foutus papiers plus tôt mais, comme le Flame Alchemist était un homme méticuleux, et qu'Edward était tout le contraire, le brun demanda à son subordonné de réécrire tout son rapport.

Au bout d'un moment, le blondinet leva un œil vers le colonel qui, contrairement à son habitude, ne se moquait pas de lui lui mais le regardait ardemment en se léchant les lèvres, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Le cœur du petit blond fit un triple looping en voyant le regard aguicheur de son supérieur. Il se dit que ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours parce qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien manger de la matinée. Mais, n'arrivant plus à se concentrer, Edward regarda un court instant le brun qui le fixait toujours aussi intensément, un sourire à la limite du sadisme scotché au visage et toujours en train de passer sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Le blondinet se leva, le rouge aux joues et donna son rapport au Flame Alchemist. Il fit quelques pas puis se retourna sentant le regard de son aîné lui brûler le dos :

_- MAIS QU'EST–CE QUE VOUS AVEZ A ME REGARDER COMME CA DEPUIS TOUT–A–L'HEURE ?_

Le brun se leva avec son sourire N°4 (Le sourire sadique), s'avança vers son subordonné qui était déjà au bord de la crise cardiaque et lui susurra d'une voix rauque :

_- As–tu du baume à lèvres ? J'ai les lèvres gercées et c'est vraiment gênant pour travailler._

* * *

**Auteure :** **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA ! Je vous ai bien eu ! Vous y avez crus ! Mais lemon il n'y a pas eu ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

**Ed : Bon , c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ? Et puis tes rimes sont totalement nulles !**

**Auteure : Ed, t'es trop méchant ! T_T**

**Ed : Arrêtes de pleurer on va finir noyés sinon !**

**Roy : Reviews ?**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Fermeture éclair

Titre : **Quiproquos**

Couple : **Roy x Ed**

Genre : **Humour et romance !**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse Hiromu Arakawa, mais l'histoire m'appartient ^^**

**-Dans l'histoire, Hugues est vivant, les Homonculus et Scar sont dans la nature mais ne tendront pas un piège ou un attentat aux personnages. XD**

**Le chapitre 3 est corrigé ! Un prochain chapitre arrivera sans doute bientôt ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

**Fermeture éclair...**

Chapitre 3 :

Il faisait frais ce matin là à Central, et tout semblait tranquille. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, Black Hayate dormait au coin d'un arbre… Bref, une matinée qui annonce en général que la journée sera bonne.

Mais voyons ce qu'il se passe au QG de Central et principalement dans le bureau du colonel Roy Mustang… Edward et le Flame Alchemist étaient depuis près d'une heure dans le bureau du colonel, en tête-à-tête.

En faisant un rapide zoom avec la caméra, on peut s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient séparés de 5 centimètres tout au plus.

Edward avait une jolie teinte pivoine sur les joues, mais son supérieur ne semblait pas s'en soucier du tout.

-_Colonel … _articula–t–il toujours aussi rouge, _vous êtes sûr que…_

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, j'irai doucement ._

Le petit blond déglutit péniblement. Même si son supérieur lui affirmait qu'il n'aurait pas mal, lui pensait tout le contraire. Après tout, il était certain que cela allait être douloureux. Et le cri qui résonna dans tout le QG démontra qu'il avait raison.

-_MAIS CA FAIT MAL !_

_-Je n'y suis pour rien Fullmetal. Je suis déjà bien gentil de t'aider alors que tu as été suffisamment malin pour te coincer les cheveux dans ta fermeture éclair !_

* * *

Auteure : **Vous y avez crus, hein ? Bande de petits pervers. Si vous croyez que je vais satisfaire vos besoins sadiques et malsains … Huhuhu...**

**Et bah non ! XD**

Ed : **C'est bon, tu as fini ton monologue ?**

Auteure : **N****on mais de quoi j'me mêle, **_**nabot ?**_

Ed : **C'EST QUI LE NABOT SI PETIT QU'IL …**

Auteure : **Bon , ça va, on a comprit … -_-'**

Roy : **Reviews ?**


End file.
